


Holtz and Erin: Part 4

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: A band of ghosts haunts Chinatown. Erin and Holtz get closer.





	

Holtz has never been one to put her feelings on display, but she can’t help glowing just a little bit because of Erin. She is even more chipper than usual, practically jumping around headquarters. She is designing a new heart-shaped blaster gun, which she herself knows is ”extremely geeky,” but she downright doesn’t give a crap about that.  
Abby and Patty of course know about the whole thing, Holtz being a terrible liar. And why would they need to keep it a secret from them anyway? Upon hearing the news, Patty had wildly shouted, ”I KNEW IT! MAN, I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A DAWG, JILLIAN HOLTZMANN, A DAWG!” and Abby had simply smiled and winked at Erin.  
Their ghostbustin’ and Chinese-takeout-eatin’ continues. Holtz’s experiments get more and more advanced, as do the results. She perfects the ghost trap and the blasters get better and better. And although a test tube will sometimes burst or a battery will catch fire, she has several fire extinguishers on hand and doesn’t hesitate to use them, each time with a little accompanying dance. Often to eighties pop, DeBarge being a favorite (though she often confuses them with DEVO, but who doesn’t).  
Holtz and Erin never have romantic candle-lit dinners together because, come on, that’s just not their style. They rather spend their time together watching a movie or a show, streaming on Netflix when they’re at Erin’s, and using Holtz’s neighbor’s stolen cable when they’re at her place.  
”Why pay for it when it’s right there anyway, right?” Holtz claims.

Heading south on Fifth, Holtz makes a right into the Park and sits by a pond, tinkering with a recent invention named the ”Ghostbuster 2.0 — the Ultimate Blaster Bazooka.” ”Pretty nice” to be in love, she thinks to herself. Her scientific research has never been better and Erin is so, so pretty and great and she is so jazzed to be with her.  
They haven’t done it yet, but that’s only because Holtz feels shy about it. Plus, it’s only been a couple of weeks.  
It being October, Holtz is a bit cold in her crop top and overalls. She heads back to headquarters, where there’s a state of mild panic. Kevin had picked up the phone ten minutes earlier, and it had been the mayor calling because of a ”state of emergency.”  
”We wouldn’t have called you if we’d had a choice.”  
Apparently fifteen or so ghosts are roaming around Chinatown, terrorizing people in stores and beauty parlors. One man had been getting a foot massage when a Class 2 apparition had whooshed out of the tube of lotion on the pillow next to him, causing him to have a heart attack. Another man had been sweeping the floors of his restaurant when a pear-shaped ghost had slimed the entire place.  
The Ghostbusters have all geared up and head out the door and into the hearse, Holtz stepping on the gas. As they arrive, half of Chinatown is an entire mess. They run in the opposite direction of everyone else, heading towards the epicenter of the commotion. They encounter a few of the ghosts and start blasting right away. Holtz is happy she brought more than one trap, since a single one probably wouldn’t have been able to hold fifteen of those bastards. They circle the ghosts and are getting close to catching them. One is putting up a big fight.  
When the situation has been contained and most of the ghosts have been caught, the mayor’s beautiful secretary thanks them, adding that Holtz might be getting a Key to the City sometime soon. All under wraps, of course.  
Erin and Holtz hang out at Holtz’s place that night, sarcastically watching ’Girls’ on HBO and heckling the actors. When the clock strikes eleven (or, rather, the digits on Holtz’s watch flip to eleven), they’re about to call it a night when Holtz suddenly and confidently grabs Erin and tips her, giving her a pretty gorgeous kiss. They automatically start taking off all kinds of clothes, fiercely kissing and heading towards the bedroom.  
As Erin lays her down on the bed and starts to go down on her, Holtz understands why people are always talking about sex.


End file.
